Naruto: 50 Things To Do When You're Bored
by NinjasWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: 50 silly ideas for things you can do to relieve boredom involving Naruto. Sorry, stupid summary. Oh, well, the title speaks for itself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi!**_

_**This is just something I thought of doing when was bored one day. I know this idea has probably been done before but what the hell. Anyways, enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Gives angry look and glares at wall)**_

Naruto – 50 things to do when you're bored

Stare at the back of Sakura's head until she turns around, and then look away.

Tell Kisame he smells like butt.

Get Sai drunk.

Graffiti the Chuunin exam of the person next to you.

Invent a car.

Rant about destiny to Neji to show him how annoying he is when he does it.

Copy both sides of Zetsu.

Convince the white side of Zetsu that the black side says stuff about him behind his back (this will be VERY funny if it works).

Hide a treasure chest in Gaara's sand gourd.

Play Monopoly with Kakuzu.

Create a language that only you and Tobi can understand.

When walking past Itachi, cheer 'pop goes the weasel', and then run like hell.

Just hang out with Tobi (this will suffice for hours of entertainment).

Preach about Jashin in the Waterfall Village.

Kick Karin up the ass and tell her she's worse than Sakura.

Walk up behind Ino and exclaim 'are those split ends?" and run like hell.

Get Naruto hooked on Fanfiction.

Find Orochimaru and scream at him.

Sell your ninja gear on eBay.

Show off the ninja gear you bought on eBay from someone who coincidentally shared the same name as you.

Give Tobi sugar.

Then give Tobi coffee.

Then give Tobi Deidara.

Switch Akamaru with a cat that looks just like him.

Start a riot in the Hokage's mansion.

Convince the children at the academy that they will be the bogeyman's next victim.

Keep Shikamaru from falling asleep.

When he does fall asleep, draw on his face.

Steal all the chopsticks from Ichiraku.

Transform into Naruto and chase Hinata around the village till she passes out.

When she does pass out, take her to Naruto's house and ask him to look after her until she wakes up (poor Hinata will have an aneurism after this).

Give Sakura a title deed to the moon.

Sell Tenten to Disney.

Stare at Shino for a while and grin.

Run around the Leaf Village screaming 'Let's start a riot!"

If anyone agrees, tell them they should be ashamed of themselves.

Run into the academy and yell into the classrooms, 'Whoever wants ice cream go outside!" Then run away to avoid the stampede.

Terrorize the academy children by running into the classrooms and screaming something about the end of humanity.

Share a packet of Pocky with Choji.

Sneak up behind Sasori and scream 'Pinocchio!' Then run like hell.

Blame Kankuro for everything.

Steal Hidan's scythe, wear a black cloak, walk into the academy and say 'I'm looking for one Konohamaru Sarutobi', in a creepy voice and watch his reaction.

Sit in the middle of the Konoha streets and whine about something.

Get drunk with Tsunade.

Find Sasuke and pull his hair.

Run around the village and yell 'I wanna be Hokage! Believe it!' Just to piss everyone off.

Hang upside-down from a roof above the street and laugh at people walking beneath you.

Declare 'I'm Batman!' And leap off a roof and fall flat on your face.

Stumble around the village and chant in a creepy girly voice 'you're all gonna die… Just like I did…'

Convince Naruto that his house is haunted by a lizard that likes pie.

_**This was interesting to come up with. Thank you to Hex Fox for her ideas to add to the list. Thanks for reading! - :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**As recommended by 'TheRealGoodieTwoShoes' as a means of avoiding having my story taken off Fanfiction, I'm going to write little chapters to go with each of the ideas in the previous chapter. Yes, this is going to result in 50 more chapters, but they won't be very long.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

**Stare at the back of Sakura's head until she turns around, and then look away.**

Ino was rather bored on this particular day. There were no missions to do and it was rather warm, so no one felt like training. As she was walking, she noticed her friend, Sakura. Well, as least the back of her friend's head, the bubblegum-pink hair was a dead giveaway.

"Sakura!" Ino called out. Sakura obviously didn't hear and she didn't turn around. Ino frowned and walked up quietly behind her friend, who didn't notice. Ino thought this would be a good time to test out the common feeling of 'I get the feeling I'm being watched'.

After a few minutes of this, Ino was growing impatient. Sakura was oblivious to her friend's stares. Eventually, Sakura turned around.

"Gah! Ino! How long have you been there!" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Long enough to know that the theory is a lie and you're clueless as to what's going on around you", Ino sighed.

"What theory?"

"Never mind".

_**I'm not even going to bother with writing notes like this on further chapters so, as always, reviews are welcomed with open arms!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell Kisame he smells like butt.**

Hidan was wandering around the base. It was a somewhat lazy day, and mostly everyone was at the base doing their own little thing. Except Hidan, he was bored.

Said Ninja started yelling, "I'm bored!"

"Shut up, Hidan", Kakuzu sighed, looking up from counting his money.

"You shut up!" Hidan snapped back, and Kakuzu continued with counting his money.

"Hidan, how about instead of complaining so much, you find something to do?" Kisame walked over.

"Shut it, fish-stick", Hidan pouted.

"Honestly, you're always so damn hostile", Kisame replied.

"Yeah? Well, you smell like butt!" Hidan snapped, earning him several laughs from the other Akatsuki who heard.

"What? Is that the best you can come up with?" Kisame asked.

"Kisame smells like butt. Kisame smells like butt", Hidan chanted like a child. Kisame sighed and ignored him.

After a few hours of being followed and told about his body odour, Kisame had had enough.

"That's it!" He yelled, running off into the kitchen. He returned with a massive, sharp cleaver.

"Uh oh", Hidan said as Kisame held the cleaver up.

For the rest of the day Kisame chased Hidan around the base with that cleaver. It was entertaining to the other Akatsuki, to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Get Sai drunk.**

It was a boring day in the Leaf Village. Sai was strolling through the streets of the village looking for someone to talk to, like Naruto or Sakura.

"Sai!" Sai turned around to see who was calling him.

"Lee", Sai said, nodding in said ninja's direction.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked.

"Trying to find Naruto or Sakura".

"You want a chocolate?" Lee held out a wrapped chocolate bon-bon.

"Sure. Thanks", Sai accepted the treat.

After Sai ate the bon-bon, he felt a little funny.

"What's in this thing?" He asked.

"It's chocolate", Lee replied.

"Are you sure this wasn't a whiskey bon-bon?" Sai was starting to slur.

"I, uh… oops", Lee shrugged. Then the alcohol really kicked in.

Needless to say, when Sai is drunk, he's an annoying, happy, talkative, emotional, social, clumsy drunk. This provided entertainment for everyone for the entire day as Sai stalked Naruto, complained to everyone about anything he could think of, burst out in laughter randomly, talked to everyone he came across, and fell flat on his face several times.

The hangover was hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Graffiti the Chuunin exam of the person next to you.**

One young aspiring ninja was taking the written part of the Chuunin exam one day. Since he was a genius, the answers were easy. He was done, and now bored out of his brains.

"I'm bored", he whispered to the person next to him, who wasn't done yet.

"Hn", was all the other ninja said.

"Give me your paper", the first ninja said, not waiting for an answer. He took the paper and scribbled all over it.

There were hearts, stars, rice balls, stick figures, faces, scribbles, the word 'riot', and heaps of other things all over the paper. The other ninja got no work done and the test was over.

Funnily, the one who had his exam scribbled all over passed the exam and became a Chuunin, but the one who did the graffiti in the first place didn't pass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Invent a car.**

Naruto was wandering the village one fine day. He was bored and sick of walking.

"If only there was some way I could get around faster and use less energy…" He started to think.

Later that night, he started drafting out his idea.

A few weeks later, his idea was created. He turned up to training in his creation.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Behold! The next generation of traveling! I call it 'get-to-one-place-from-another-much-more-faster-anator'!" Naruto cheered. He demonstrated what his creation can do.

"That's a bit of a mouthful. How about you just call it a 'car'?" Kakashi suggested.

"Hey, great idea!" Naruto cheered.

And so concludes the story of the very first car in Naruto!


	7. Chapter 7

**Rant about destiny to Neji to show him how annoying he is when he does it.**

Neji was walking through the village alone when he suddenly felt like he was being followed.

"Who's there?" He asked, turning around. Naruto was standing behind him.

"What is it, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"It's your destiny to suffer through me following you around for the day".

"Excuse me?"

"Destiny…" Naruto had this devious grin on his face.

"Why are you telling me about destiny now?"

"Cos I felt like showing you how annoying you are when you rant about destiny!" Naruto cheered.

"Oh come on! That's so immature!" Neji turned around to walk away.

"It is your destiny to suffer through what you have made others suffered through! Plus you nearly killed me so I'm just getting my revenge!"

Neji spent the whole day being told about his destiny. He soon realized that he had been an annoying prick for ages.

Neji never talked about destiny again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Copy both sides of Zetsu.**

Tobi was feeling rather bored on this particular day. There was hardly anyone else in the base except himself, Zetsu and Kakuzu. Everyone else was out doing their own thing.

"Hey, Kakuzu, can you hang out with me?" Tobi walked over to the money loving ninja.

"No. I'm busy", Kakuzu replied, counting a bundle of notes.

"Aww…" Tobi sighed, walking over to Zetsu.

"Zetsu, come and hang out with me", Tobi whined to the plant man.

"I'm busy Tobi", Zetsu's white side answered.

"**Go and find something to do**", the black side ordered.

"Go and find something to do", Tobi said.

"What?"

"What?" Tobi was smiling (not that anyone could tell with his mask on).

"**Be more mature Tobi**".

"Be more mature Tobi", Tobi was now trying not to laugh.

"Okay, seriously, stop it", the white side was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, seriously, stop it", Tobi was now breaking into fits of giggles.

"**Tobi, stop copying me right now!**" The black side yelled.

"Tobi, stop copying me right now!"

"Damnit Tobi!"

"Waah!"

Tobi spent the rest of his day being chased by a very hungry Zetsu. Needless to say, Tobi never copied Zetsu ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Convince the white side of Zetsu that the black side says stuff about him behind his back.**

Deidara was bored and in the mood to cause some chaos. Unfortunately for him, most of the other Akatsuki members were out on missions or doing their own thing.

"I could play a prank on Itachi…" Deidara was running through ideas in his head. But that idea probably wouldn't work because Hidan had already tried that earlier. Now Kakuzu was busy sewing Hidan's head back on and Itachi was in a foul mood.

"I know, un!" Deidara stood up and trotted happily over to Zetsu.

"Hi, un!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Hello, Deidara", the white side replied. The black side remained silent.

"What's his problem… your problem…?" It could get quite confusing talking to Zetsu. It was just like talking to someone with schizophrenia.

"I have no idea".

"**What do you want?**" The black side said crossly.

"I was just wondering when you're going to tell your other half about the horrible stuff you say", Deidara replied, grinning evilly.

"What stuff?" The white side suddenly seemed interested.

"Oh, you know. He says stuff about you behind your back", Deidara explained.

"**What?**" The black side growled.

"Is that true?" The white side asked.

"**No! How in the hell am I supposed to say stuff about you behind your back? We're the same person! We share a back!" **The black side yelled.

"You'd figure out a way. I'm not talking to you now", the white side said, crossing his arms… arm, and closing his eyes… eye.

"**Fine. I won't either**", the black side crossed his arm and closed his eye, completing the symmetry.

Deidara, his boredom suddenly gone, left for his room to experiment with explosives. Zetsu refused to talk to himself for weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hide a treasure chest in Gaara's sand gourd.**

Naruto was feeling particularly bored one day while he was in the Sand Village. He was on his own, and decided to go visit Gaara.

It didn't take him long to reach the Kazekage's tower. He went up to Gaara's office.

"Hey Gaara, long time no see!" He cheered, letting himself in.

"Hi Naruto", Gaara replied.

"Whatcha doing?" Naruto walked over and leaned against the desk.

"Paperwork".

"Sounds boring".

"Has to be done, Naruto".

"That sucks".

"Comes with the job. Same goes for Hokage".

"That's the part I'm not looking forward to!"

"Naruto, wait here for a bit?"

"Why? Where are you going?" Naruto tilted his head.

"I'm going to the bathroom", Gaara stood up.

"Okay".

Gaara left the room and Naruto looked all around his office. He noticed Gaara's sand gourd resting against the wall. Naruto dropped his backpack and opened it. He rummaged through his bag. Grinning evilly, he pulled out a plastic box modeled like a treasure chest. He took it over to the gourd and placed the box in the gourd.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Gaara walked back into the room.

"Uh… just looking at the gourd. It's awesome", Naruto lied.

"Oh, um, thanks?" Gaara walked over to his desk and sat in his chair.

"I have to go now. Later Gaara", Naruto turned to leave.

"Oh, see you later", Gaara said, curious as to why he left so quickly.

~A few hours later~

Gaara decided to go for a walk. He doesn't like to go anywhere without his gourd so he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder.

"It feels heavier…" He said, mystified. He shrugged and left for his walk.

A few months later, Gaara somehow discovered the sand covered box in the gourd.

"What the hell?" He asked, mystified.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto barged into Gaara's office like he always does when he visits.

"Naruto… do you know where this came from?" Gaara held up the box.

"Geez, took you long enough to discover it! Congratulations, you found buried treasure!"

"…?"

"Get it? You usually find buried treasure in the sand? I thought it was pretty funny!"

"Shut up, Naruto".


	11. Chapter 11

**Play Monopoly with Kakuzu.**

Kisame was wandering about the base, looking for something to do. It was a rather boring day (which spells chaos for any member of the Akatsuki) and there was hardly anyone present at the time. The ones that were present were either sleeping or pretending to sleep.

"I'm bored!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"Shut up! I'm counting money", Kakuzu yelled from his seat on the couch. Kakuzu was probably the only other person up at that point.

"… Hey, Kakuzu?" Kisame asked, suddenly enlightened with a gem of an idea.

"What do you want?" The grumpy old ninja snapped.

"Want to play Monopoly?" Kisame gave his trademark toothy grin, baring his sharp teeth. Kakuzu stopped dead in his act of counting the bundle of notes.

"You're on!" Her yelled, pulling the game box from under the cushion he was sitting on (what was it doing there?).

"Sweet!" Kisame took a seat on the floor and Kakuzu set up the game board in record time.

"I'm the shoe!" Kisame yelled loudly, grabbing the little golden figurine.

"Whatever, I always use the dog. His name is Lucky", Kakuzu cooed, which was totally out of character for him.

Kakuzu dealt the starting money, and the rolled the dice to see who would go first. Kisame got the highest total, and rolled again to continue the game.

~Several minutes later~

"I wanna buy Boardwalk!" Kisame yelled.

"No… I need that property. Please don't! I'll give you anything…!" It was very amusing to see Kakuzu begging for mercy because of a silly board game.

"Give me money!"

"Hell no!"

"Then no boardwalk…" Kisame said in a taunting voice.

"Not fair…"

"It's totally fair!"

Kakuzu remained silent as Kisame bought the property.

"… Alright fine. I'll pay you the amount it cost", Kakuzu gave in.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"I want that property", Kisame pointed to the one he needed that Kakuzu bought before he could.

"But…" Kakuzu protested.

"No Boardwalk…" Kisame held the card and waved it in front of his money obsessed opponent.

"Fine!" Kakuzu handed over the money and the property. Kakuzu saluted both and made sobbing sounds as Kisame took them from his grasp. In turn, Kisame handed over Boardwalk, which Kakuzu happily accepted, suddenly over the loss.

"I'm gonna win", Kakuzu said.

"I wouldn't bet on it", Kisame flashed a cheeky grin.

~Several hours later~

The game continued on intensely. By now the other members had gotten up and started observing and offering advice for their comrades at war (taking it rather seriously).

"Build a house!" Hidan cheered. Hidan, being quite clueless as to the strategy involved in this serious game, really wasn't very helpful.

"For the last time, no! I'm saving that for a more fitting time", Kakuzu sighed.

"Build a house!"

"Will you just shut up already!"

Kisame already had a few houses built.

"You should build a hotel, un", Deidara was fascinated by the complexity of this whimsical game.

"I will, eventually", Kisame nodded.

"Build a house!"

"Go jump in a damn lake will you!"

"…"

"…"

"House…" Hidan said it really slowly and in a loud whisper.

"Raaah!" Kakuzu bashed him across the back of the head with the game box.

The game continued for the major part of the day, up until dinner time. There were more houses and hotel on the board than anyone could be stuffed to count.

Somehow throughout the game Kakuzu had made a bet with Kisame, betting real money Kisame would lose or give in. That wasn't so. Kakuzu lost all of his money in the end. Hidan and Deidara applauded the success of Kisame and the effort of Kakuzu.

"You should've bought a house when I told you to", Hidan said. Indeed, he was correct. That could've changed the outcome completely. Seems the clueless Hidan knew something about Monopoly after all.

Kakuzu ended up forking over the wad of cash he had been counting earlier before he had been challenged to the game. He swore he would earn it all back, though. Kisame, being the nice guy he was, decided against taking Kakuzu's money, much to said ninja's happiness.

But Kakuzu had to be Kisame's slave for the next three weeks…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi!**_

_**I didn't think that this fanfic would get many reviews, but I guess I was wrong. I'm happy some find this quite funny. I'd like to thank Hex-Fox, Hyper-Blossom Zlogin trouble, kiilala, Rhavis, nyoo-chan, and Kakashi Forever for reviewing so far. You all rock! Anyways, for this chapter I couldn't be stuffed coming up with a new language so I'm just using l33t sp34k. I might talk a little bit every few chapters now so I can thank people too. Anyways, enjoy! :D**_

**Create a language that only you and Tobi can understand.**

Zetsu was wandering around the base bored out of his mind. The others except for a few were busy and Zetsu didn't have anything to talk to himself now. Tobi was busy staring at the dryer, watching the cloaks twirl round and round. Zetsu wondered if Tobi was getting dizzy.

"Hey, Tobi?" Zetsu walked over.

"Yes, Mister Zetsu?" Tobi turned around and nearly fell over when he stood up suddenly.

Do you want to play a game?" Zetsu said in a curious tone, smiling.

"Ooh! Tobi loves games! What shall we play?" Tobi clapped several times and stood eagerly. Zetsu whispered something in his ear.

"Ooh, sounds fun!" Tobi squealed.

~A few hours later~

"Well, it took a while for him to learn, but I think he's got it", Zetsu felt satisfied.

"**Now, sit back and watch the havoc he wreaks**", his black counterpart said. Chaos would ensue very shortly.

Deidara was sitting on the couch reading a book (explosions for dummies). Tobi trotted happily up to his partner.

"H3ll0, D3id4r4!" The orange masked Akatsuki squeaked.

"Uh, what did you say, un?" Deidara looked up from his book in confusion. Now the little idiot couldn't even speak English!

"H3ll0, D3id4r4! H0\/\/ 4r3 j00?" He was speaking the new language very fluently, Zetsu marveled.

"Speak English, you moron!" Deidara had absolutely no patience when it came to his retarded partner. He kinda missed Sasori.

"Z37z|_| 74u6h7 |\/|3 70 Zp34k lik3 7hiz!"

"Tobi! I can't understand you!" Deidara yelled.

"I7'z [4ll3d l33t sp34k! I [4|\| 734[h j00", Tobi tilted his head to the side and marveled at the fact his partner couldn't understand him. Usually it was Tobi who got confused.

"Tobi, are you feeling okay? Maybe we should take you to leader…" Now Deidara thought Tobi was going insane. Deidara didn't need an insane, mentally 'special' partner.

"I'|\/| fi|\|3!" Tobi smiled under his mask. Zetsu decided it was time to kick the chaos up a notch. He walked over.

"H3y, D3id4r4!" He waved.

"Oh god, not you too!" Deidara wailed. Either everyone else was totally nuts, or Deidara himself was losing the plot.

"|/\|h47'z 7h3 |\/|4773r?" Zetsu asked. Poor Deidara just sat staring at the pair. Itachi came walking into the room at that point. Even though Deidara really hated the Uchiha, someone had to help him.

"Itachi! These guys are scaring me!" Deidara pointed accusingly at the pair while looking at Itachi.

"How?" The stoic ninja asked.

"H3ll0, I74[hi!" Tobi said cheerfully.

"… I see", he turned to Deidara and then looked back at the others.

"k|\|0[k i7 0ff, 807h 0f j00", the Uchiha said. Deidara looked on in wonder while the other two looked on in shock.

"Z37zu, h3 u|\|d3rz74|\|dz |_|z!" Tobi yelled.

"Oh, wait… I forgot Itachi was the one who taught me this in the first place. Heh…" Zetsu said sheepishly. Tobi facepalmed, it was pretty funny.

"|\|0|/\| |/\|h47?" Tobi asked.

"60 84[k 4|\|d |/\|47[h 7h3 |/\|4zhi|\|6 |\/|4[hi|\|3", Zetsu replied.

"Yes sir!" Tobi said loudly, believing he had just been assigned an important mission. Tobi knew that washing machines were tricky things, and they had to be watched so the laundry wouldn't disappear into oblivion or the machine would escape through the tiny porthole of a window in the laundry room.

"Now leave Deidara alone, Zetsu. J|_|z7 83[4|_|z3 h3 iz L33t illi73r473 d03z |\|07 |\/|34|\| J00 [4|\| 70r|\/|3n7 hi|\/|. 7h47'z |\/|y j08", Itachi said. Deidara had no idea what that last part meant but he was sure it was probably a threat.

"Y3z, 0h 6r347 L33t |\/|4z73r", Zetsu nodded and walked off.

"There", Itachi said.

"Thank you, Itachi", Deidara picked his book back up and continued reading. Itachi left.

But that did not stop the chaotic pair. A few hours later, the cycle began again. Deidara couldn't take it.

"ITACHI!"

_**I hope this chapter turned out okay. If you didn't understand what they were saying, tell me and I'll send a message with what they said in order of when they said it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D **_


End file.
